poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie Brown and Snoopy Go Around the World in 80 Days
Charlie Brown and Snoopy Go Around the World in 80 Days is a film to be made by N/A. It will appear in YouTube in the future. Trivia *Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Pa Grape, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Archibald Asparagus, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, Madame Bluberry, Petunia Rhubarb, Alice, Hercules, Meg, Phil, Pegasus, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Michael Darling, John Darling, Tinker Bell, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Smurfs (Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Gutsy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, and Grouchy Smurf), Boog and Elliot, Rodney Copperbottom, Cappy, Bigweld, Wonderbot, Fender Pinwheeler, Piper Pinwheeler, Lug, Diesel Springer, Crank Casey, Aunt Fanny, Dexter, DeeDee, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Babboon, Cow and Chicken, Mac Foster, Bloo, Coco, Wlit, Eduardo, Frankie Foster, Mr. Herriman, Felix the Cat, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Ruby, Chomper, Guido, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Iago, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Tarzan, Jane, Terk, Tantor, Professor Porter, Princess Tiana, Louis, the All-Grown Up Gang and their families, Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Belle, the Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Ludwig von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Garfield, Odie, Baloo, King Louie, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham, Kit Cloudkicker, Stitch,the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Bean Bunny, Sam Eagle, Animal and Walter), The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie), Milhouse Van Houten, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Tweety, Granny, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Big the Cat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Pac-Man, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Ronald McDonald, Grimace, Birdie, Hamburglar, Sundae, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Big Bird, Snuffy, Oscar the Grouch, Grover, Elmo, Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Bert and Ernie, Cookie Monster, Telly Monster, Baby Bear, Count von Count, Frazzle, Abby Cadabby, Murray Monster, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Gru, Agnes, Edith, Margo, the Minions, Sid, Diego, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Huckleberry Hound, Magilla Gorilla, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Wally Gator, Top Cat and his gang, Peter Potamus, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Chanticleer, Hubie, Rocko, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Bravo, Sulley and Mike, Celia Mae, Roz, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Princess Merida, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, and Perry the Platypus will guest star in this film. *This film will use the 2004 film. *''The Incredibles'',The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Elmo's World: The Street I Live On,'' and ''Around the World in 80 Days ''were released in 2004. *This film has a huge number of guest stars due to it being a ''Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures reuinion. Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:Adventure Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films